battle_for_scratch_eliminationfandomcom-20200214-history
Coiny
Coiny "OOH, GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!" -Coiny, addicted to Robot Servants All Of The Clues Are Coming Together Coiny got Firey interested in his theory, where 2 slappers are better than one. Until then, Mario yells them over for robot servants, then Coiny was interested, Firey as well. Coiny joined Boxing Glove's team along with Firey. Coiny convinces to add Gumball, Plankton, Sonic and Tails, because he doesn't feel like adding Squidward and Cody to his team. Firey told him that's enough for the team to go around. Coiny answered Gumball's question about the first contest of Battle For Scratch Elimination. Coiny threw 10 apples in his team's basket faster which made Wario lose with his slow throwings. The Lying Tubby You Don't Want Coiny argues with Plankton, telling him he knows the answer to the second question, asking why he isn't buzzing in. Plankton says that he's busy, and needs a second. Coiny accuses Plankton losing the point for the team, and asks if he's happy about that. Plankton tells Coiny he's trying, and what he's doing now would help the team. Coiny waits sarcastically. How Long Can You Stay Up There? He was scared that it's the beginning of the pain that kwysocki243 would cause him. Coiny is safe, and is made of evaporated limeade. All Around Me Are Familiar Craters When Patrick was moving the ball towards, Coiny pops his head off and gets the lead. Coiny tries to get his team's attention and says that this ball is not gonna move itself. Joseph kicks him out of the way. In Loving Memory Of Your One And Only Host Coiny asked Firey if he misses kwysocki243 that much, Firey replied not until Four. Waluigi takes charge to be the new host, Coiny yells at him to bring the host back, which caused his team to lose. Rock, Paper, Scissors, WALUIGI!!! Coiny is safe with 1 vote, shown as a background character. Why You Should Never Bring Up A Bombfight Coiny asks Tails if he wants to play the cannibalism game with me. Tails tried to say yes, but passes on that one, then Bowser Junior shows up behind Coiny. Coiny stands there next to Sonic in Revenge Reveal, feeling upset. Coiny was safe, but when Firey was safe, Lincoln asked where Firey is, Coiny told him that Firey died, which is true, according to Waluigi's Top Artist. Coiny tells everyone that Tails is gone for a reason, Mugman thought he was hating. Mario was angry because Coiny wanted to take everything everyone loves and destroy it. Guess Who's Back? Coiny asks where Lincoln is because he needs Firey back. Waluigi gets him to stop pretending to care about him, Coiny tells him to shut up because he doesn't know what he's talking about while strangling him, Luigi says that he was told Lincoln is incapable of recovery. Coiny asks what that was, Luigi answers he tried to recover Mario but that happened. Colonel Noodle kicked Coiny which leads him to get his leg broken. Coiny was glad Firey's back. Firey asks if Coiny still has a broken leg, but never wanting to mind. Gallery Category:Orange Characters Category:Object Show Characters Category:Team blablabla